1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package, semiconductor module, and electronic system of semiconductor chips, and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor package, semiconductor module, and electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent a semiconductor chip from being damaged by an external shock, the semiconductor chip may be sealed using an insulating material, such as an epoxy material. However, although the insulating material has a good insulation characteristic, because the insulating material has a low thermal conductivity, effectively dissipating heat generated in the semiconductor chip may be difficult.